The Right chances
by Silent-Awakening18
Summary: Just gonna do MiraFried primarily because it seems like a really underestimated couple, barely anyone believes in this...
1. the beginning of the end

Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail I would be putting this in the manga... It is all owned by Hiro Machima.

* * *

One day Mirajane was working at the bar as usual. Lisanna had nothing to do so she hung out with her Nee-san.

"Mira-nee, do you like any boy?" asked Lisanna.

"Wh-why would you ask that?" asked Mirajane. "You and Elfman are the only ones that I need!"

Lisanna studied her sister's face.' Hmmm,' Lisanna thought, 'Mira-nee appears to be hiding something...'

"Anyhow," Mirajane said changing the subject, "Where has Fried been? He's been gone for Christmas and New Years! I wanted him to help me with the mistletoes... pair of couples, you know."

Lisanna smiled, that so sounded like Mira-nee. Bixlow was walking around the bar when he heard Mira and said "He's been gone on a mission. Dunno what happened to him."

"Really?" asked Mirajane. There was a hint of worry in her voice, but it was so well hidden that only someone extremely close to her such as Lisanna could catch it. Mira was fiddling with the glasses a little. Suddenly, it hit Lisanna like one of Natsu's fireballs.

Lisanna made a whispering notion to Mirajane. "Oh my god!" Lisanna whispered "You like Fried!"

All of a sudden Mirajane was crimson red. "What?" said Mirajane "No! Well.. maybe a little... he's just so good looking... and his eyes are like..! Hey wait a minute!"

Lisanna was smirking. "You have a huge crush on him. And that's coming from me, who is OBSESSED with Natsu. To be able to make you, who is usually so well controlled, you LOVE him!"

Mira had to put her hand over her mouth to avoid eavesdroppers from hearing this. "Okay, fine maybe I like him. But please don't tell anyone or I'll tell Elfman about you and Natsu making out!"

The remaining color on Lisanna's face disappeared. "Fine." She sighed "Mira-nee I never thought you would stoop so low..."

The door to the guild opened. Barely anyone noticed, but it was Fried, walking straight to the job board. He skimmed the board than took out a majority of the posters. Then he went to Mirajane.

"You're going to do all these jobs?" asked Mirajane surprised. "The S-class trials are over so there is no need to do so many jobs..."

"I don't want to complete all these jobs." replied Fried. "I _did _all these jobs already. That 1 job I took was linked to all these as well."

Mirajane couldn't help but turn a little pink. The sound of his voice was like a soothing melody in her head.

"Mirajane?"

"Oh! I am so sorry Fried! I got lost in my thoughts!" said Mirajane. Lisanna was grinning at this whole scene.

"Hey what are those bandages there?" asked Mirajane.

"Err.. it's nothing." said Fried, and he quickly took his arm away. "Just a little scratch I got during the mission."

"Just a scratch!" It practically cut through your entire arm! Come on, let's get it patched up **properly.**"

Fried wanted to say no but he couldn't say that to her beauty and her anger infused to create one hell of a human. Wait, WTF! He couldn't be thinking like that, the chances with someone like her were 0, especially with her sweet personality, her soft white hair, OH MY GOD STOP! Fried was having a debate in his own head.

Right before he closed the door behind him to the Guild Infirmary, which was used quite frequently due to the amount of brawls within the guild, he heard Bixlow give a wolf whistle, and Fried turned a light red.

* * *

Eh, I got bored and wrote this at midnight. R&R please! Truth is I think they can really be a good couple. In fact, I think they went out **already**. Why? Think about it, before Mirajane beat him up, Fried was a depressant in his own way. Mirajane used to be sort of Gothic 2 years ago. Plus they definitely have some history together, so that is my guess. Anyway sorry for rambling on in my own thoughts for a couple of sentences. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. the incident in the nurse's office

Sorry I haven't updated in a while... High School is a killer. Only reason why I'm writing this now is because I'm on midwinter break, though it isn't that much of a break to be honest... This chapter got inspired by a Deviantart I saw, see the link on my profile for the picture.

Disclaimer: I do not own FT obviously, otherwise I would have made Mirajane and Fried as canon as Gajeel and Levy.

* * *

"Fried, let me take a look at that wound again." Mirajane ordered. So he let her see it.

"Did you just put bandages on the wound and left it like that ever since your mission?" asked Mirajane in which Fried simply nodded shyly. "That's not how you do it! Here let me teach you in case this happens again. First you have to wash it in cold water."

So she got a bucket of cold water and made him put his hand in it. Fried felt a slight sting, but it was nothing so he didn't show any form of pain on his face. "Next you have to wipe it down with a towel."

So she got a towel and pressed down. This time, Fried felt a lot of pain, almost as if she was pressing down as hard as she could, but when Fried looked she was barely trying.

_"Wow," _Fried thought _"She has really inhumane strength. Even when Bixlow uses me as a shield when Evergreen wants to kill him is nothing compared to Mirajane."_

"Um, Mirajane?" Fried said "The wound reopened..."

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry!" Mirajane apologized "I must have pressed down too hard. You have really sensitive skin you know that?"

After she said that, Mirajane turned red. Fried would have blushed as well had he not practiced not blushing after Bixlow humiliated him countless times. Sometimes Fried didn't know why he was friends with him.

"_Now_, you can put the bandage on. And remember to change the bandage regularly! Although with this one, you don't have to change it." Mirajane explained as she pulled out a strange red sheet. "This is a magical bandage. It won't come off until your wound completely heals. By the time it's done even a scar that would have lasted a lifetime gets healed, though it won't affect poison or any internal injury. It was something I acquired from a traveling bazaar, and I got it because one day someone might need this from all the fights within the guild. It can also constraint someone, which many of the guild members asked me to do with Natsu... Now can you lift up your sleeve up please?"

Meanwhile outside the door...

"Hey! Move your big fat ass out of the way, I can't see a thing through the keyhole!" said an obnoxious voice.

"Shut it Bixlow! My butt is one of my best qualities! Even queens would not have such a perfect bottom as myself!" To which Bixlow started laughing all over the floor.

"Ugh, Evergreen, I can't see what Elfman sees in you..." muttered Lisanna.

"What was that child?" Asked Evergreen in a threatening tone.

"Oh nothing, nothing.."

"Ugh," groaned Bixlow as he recovered from his laughing fit. "Forget this I'm making a bigger hole for me."

His puppets or "babies" as he liked to call them came out, and Bixlow commanded them to blow up the door.

"Wait Bixlow!" cried Lisanna.

"Bixlow, you fool!" screamed Evergreen.

Oblivious to them, the puppets obeyed, and as you can imagine caused much ruckus. Bixlow knew he overdone it after he saw the damage it caused. The entire medical room was in crumbles, and Fried and Mirajane were both under the rubble. With one hand, Fried used his sword to cut through from the rocks, and with the other hand he was dragging Mirajane by the hand (he refused to acknowledge it as holding hands). He was muttering something about killing Bixlow someday.

"Thank you Fried." Mirajane said, but then she turned whiter than usual.

"What's wrong Mirajane?" asked Fried.

Mirajane was glancing at their wrists, and much to Fried's dismay, they were stuck together by the bandage. This time, Fried might really kill Bixlow.

* * *

This might be a little crack. I was making this at 1am eating instant noodles. I've met some people who want Mira and Luxus together, and it make me wanna go WTF on them... Anyway hope you enjoyed and I hope that I can update this soon, too. R&R please...


	3. Adjustment

I will try to update this every 2 weeks... if school was not involved in my life I might be able to update this daily.

Disclaimer: My name is not Hiro Mashima, therefore I do not own Fairy Tail. Though I hope that Mashima as well as others in Japan during the Earthquake not found yet are alright...

* * *

Fried was very close to murdering Bixlow. Bixlow would have been dead already if 2 things were not stopping Fried: 1) His right hand was attached to Mirajane's left hand, and his sword was on his left side. 2) He didn't want to drag Mirajane into a murder case. Just being stuck to her must have been a huge hindrance already.

"Bwahahaha!" laughed Bixlow "Stuck to your dream girl for a couple of weeks! What more could a man ask for?"

When Bixlow said "dream girl" Mirajane started blushing. She was tempted to ask Fried if it was true, though she decided against it. _'Besides what could a guy like that see in a girl like me? All I have is my looks, but he has looks, a great personality, and overall cuteness...' _

On Fried's point of view, he was wondering which was more tempting to him at the moment; killing Bixlow or torturing him. How could he just continue to blabber about him liking Mirajane? Ever since he mentioned it to Bixlow about it he hasn't shut up about it. He felt bad for Mirajane; she had to be stuck to him and she must hate him for nearly killing Elfman... or at least she would never like him the way he liked her.

"So what now?" asked Fried.

"Well, it wouldn't cause any harm if we tried to disconnect the bandage now, would it?" replied Mirajane despite the fact that she liked being close to Fried like this.

* * *

_Several moments later..._

After nearly all members of Fairy Tail had tried to break the bandage, all in vain. They had stretched the bandage out as long as possible, approximately 1.5 feet. When it was Bixlow's turn try, his dolls "missed" the bandage and hit the floor underneath it. The momentum from the explosion caused both Mirajane and Fried to fly along with the bandage, and they were going to land in the front of the guild, from 8 meters up. Fried saw that Mirajane was going to land first, so he propelled his body toward Mirajane. In one swift movement, he put his arms around Mirajane's waist and twisted his body so he was under Mirajane.

When he hit the floor, he thought he heard/felt (he wasn't sure which one) a bone or 2 crack. He didn't care about his body, as long as Mirajane was alright. Mirajane landed right on top of him. It was a compromising position, it was like when Mirajane defeated him before only with no scratches/bruises. They're eyes were looking straight at the other and neither made a move. After what seemed like a long time, Mirajane decided to (try) close the gap between them. She went in slowly and when they're faces were merely a few inches apart, they heard a voice.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing to my sister?"

They looked at who it was, and it was Elfman, returned from his mission.

* * *

If you see anything wrong (ooc, fragments, etc.) don't hesitate to tell me. Also, again I hope the people not found in Japan are alright... Well hoped you enjoyed. R&R please!


	4. What it means to be unlucky

Sorry it's been like 1 month since I updated... I don't want to disappoint you guys again so let me say there MIGHT be a chance I can upload the chapter next week (MIGHT).

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Fried, fully expecting a full punch, braced himself for impact and to make sure Mirajane was not hit, he got up, ignoring the pain in his ribcage and closed his eyes to nullify the pain. But the blow never came.

"Elfman, what do you think you are doing?" asked Mirajane.

"Um, well Mira-nee, I saw you with Fried and thought he was assaulting you and a man should never forgive himself if something bad were to happen to one of his sisters." replied Elfman.

"Elfman, I know you are concerned about us, but I can take care of myself." said Mirajane as she patted Elfman on the head, which Elfman blushed because this should never happen to a man in public. "Besides, a man needs plenty of free time to... to... practice being a man! And you get that time now that you don't have to worry about me now that I regained my powers."

To which Elfman replied "Yes Mira-nee."

"Um Fried, how about we pretend to be a couple?" Mirajane whispered. "I have a lot of admirers, and some of them are even starting to stalk."

"What?" said Elfman. "Who are they? Let me beat them like a man for you!"

Despite the bluntness of what Elfman just said Fried felt exactly the same way. "Don't worry, Elfman, the barrier around Fairy Hills blocks them out. And anyway Fried, I'm sure you have your share of admirers as well!"

Fried had no comment to that. It was true that whenever he showed his face he was (attempted to be) flirted with a girl, which is one of the reasons why he rarely go out on public streets. "Um, alright I'll do it," said Fried, after all, what could possibly happen? It was just pretending.

"I'll be gone for a while, possibly all day." Mirajane said to Elfman. "Watch the guild with Lisanna for me please!"

Fried and Mirajane were about to leave, when Elfman, who clearly had something he had to say, said "Be gentle with her!" which led to Fried almost choking to death.

After Mirajane gave Fried the Heimlich maneuver, they left for their guild.

* * *

"Um, Mirajane, where are we going?" Fried asked politely after 10 minutes. Fried was going to ask sooner but got lost in her beauty.

"Isn't it obvious? To the bazaar to get this bandage removed, if it's still there that is. If not we just had bad luck!"

As much as Fried loved being with Mirajane, he did not rejoice the idea of being _constrained _with her.

When Mirajane had stopped, it was just a vacant lot.

"Oh dear, it seems we're too late!" exclaimed Mirajane.

"Um, excuse me." said a passing-by person "You're looking for the bazaar, correct?" and Mirajane nodded.

"It's not gone, it just moved."

"Really?" asked a surprised Mirajane "can you tell me where it is?"

"Sure, it's on the other side of town." At that Fried facepalmed himself inside his head, a travel like that would surely take a good couple of hours.

"Thank you!" said Mirajane as the person walked away. "Well Fried now we know where to go! But first we have to make a detour, as some supplies I need are in that path. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not." Fried responded. And so the "pretending couple" walked on unknowing of the events that were to come.

* * *

REALLY sorry for the late update. I hope I can update as soon as I promised.

Please review, as I need them to write this story (those are what helps me get up in the morning to write this).


End file.
